


COULD I GET UP THAT CHIMNEY?

by EMRCB



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Protect Maria Reynolds, Susan Reynolds is my cinnamon role, We need more of Susan Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMRCB/pseuds/EMRCB
Summary: Susan Reynolds is an innocent cinnamon role who'll do anything to cheer up her mother. Enough Said. Oneshot
Kudos: 3





	COULD I GET UP THAT CHIMNEY?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight implication of past abuse.  
> I own nothing, all rights go to Lin-Manuel Miranda.

Susan didn’t like sounding ungrateful, and she wasn’t. She couldn’t have been happier when her mother left that scumbag, who was apparently her father on paper. Even now, as she tried to concentrate on the reading lesson Miss Langham was giving her, she was making up hate rhymes for him in her head. She didn’t think this was so bad either, Theo always says that she never pays attention in class. Which was reasonably comforting for Susan as it meant she wasn’t that far behind her. Miss Langham was very patient.  
It was either the new environment that was preventing her from asking the question in her head, or the fact that “Why isn’t Mama happy,” doesn’t exactly read as the third verse from chapter four of the book of Job, which to Susan’s dismay, Mister Burr had deemed the first book for them to study in a three-month cycle. She’d rather have read ‘Much Ado About Nothing’, but reading was still new to her and her Mama, so she supposed that interesting titles don’t really mean anything.  
“God in heaven Theodosia, how many times do I have to tell you that ‘anchor’ is not the only word in the English language. Your Father wants you to master reading and writing by next December so you and Susan can move onto French. Education is a privilege, for goodness’ sake!” for the first time in Susan’s memory, Joanna ‘Annie’ Langham actually lost her temper. This didn’t make much of an impact on her, as she’d seen far worse against her mother in that scumbag they were forced to live with for the first six years of her life’s fits of rage.  
“Excuse Me Miss Langham, why isn’t Mama having these lessons. She can’t read well either. Wouldn’t it benefit her?” Susan questioned.  
“Susan, I just told the other seven-year-old in the room that education is a privilege. Take that into account for a second. You haven't had that. Nor do many other girls your age. Missus Reynolds will finish her education eventually. She just has more important things to focus on right now. Like finding a husband,” on queue Susan and Theo rolled their eyes,” or helping Mister Burr buy you children Christmas presents,”  
Susan’s eyes lit up at this, not because she would be getting a present, but because surely her mother would be happy when celebrating Christmas nicely. Susan still shuddered when she thought of Scumbags Christmas presents to her. Whereas Theo looked disappointed.  
“Papa told me that Santa Claus tried to come early this year, but the present’s he gave us got stuck in the chimney, and not even Jerimiah can get them down,”  
This left Susan more sad than Theo. Why wasn’t the world just letting her mother be happy?

* * *

  
“Hello Susan, what do you need honey?” enquired Molly the in-between maid. When Susan wasn’t playing with Theo or spending time with her mother she was chatting with Molly, the in-between maid, or with Phyllis the scullery maid. Unlike other members of the servant hall, she could talk to the two lowest members of the household. For really, that’s what she was in the end. Wasn’t she?  
“Honey did you hear me, what do you need,” Molly repeated, this time her voice a little sharper as she thought Susan was entering into one of her daydreams, she was prone to.  
“I need you to answer a hypothetical question,”.  
“Very well then now help me do Phyllis’ work, she called in sick,” Molly smiled. At this Susan Jumped up enthusiastically. How she wished she could help the servants all day instead of reading the bible.  
Bridget, who was helping Molly, handed Susan a potato to peal,” Spill your guts sis’

* * *

  
Susan’s conversation with the maids left her with what she needed to do. She was going to enable Theo’s help to get those presents down from the chimney. After all, how hard could it be? Seven days until Christmas, she’d certainly have do distract Theo from the game of dolls she wasn’t paying attention too.  
“Theo, what if I told you we had seven days to plan and conduct a scheme,” (a/n I’ll have to put on my slightly larger glasses’. JK)  
“I’d say kindly shut your mouth and continue with this game,” retorted Theo.  
“What if I told you it meant getting Christmas presents,” Susan had to clamp her hand over Theo’s mouth to prevent her screaming in happiness.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Susan and Theo spent extra time perfecting their plan. They even faked a sick day, which kind of helped, but Miss Langham quickly spotted it and set them to work cutting the hedge with nail clippers. It wasn’t fun.

* * *

  
Finally, Christmas Eve came. Neither of them could sleep. Susan insisted they wait until 9:30 to climb up the chimney.  
“Susan, Jerimiah’s watch says it’s time,” Theo whispered.  
The two seven-year-olds crept quietly down the hall. To Susan’s surprise, Theo didn’t make a sound. She’d underestimated her in this matter.  
“Susan, I’m nearly a head taller than you, I think I better go up the chimney,”  
“No Theo I’m the one that ruined my mother’s life I have to go,”  
“I’m sure Missus Reynolds doesn’t- “  
“Shhhhhhhhh, we don’t want to get caught,”  
Susan’s voice was dangerously calm, to avoid a fight Theo didn’t intervene.  
For about ten minutes, everything went well, until Susan got distracted, and inevitably lost her footing. Theo screamed and nearly everybody came running.  
Maria rushed in first to her daughter, “Darling, what’s wrong. Where and why did you fall. Are you okay,”  
Susan pouted,” I’m okay, but you aren’t. Ever since we moved to Mister Burr’s You’ve been depressed. I figured it was because I ruined your life. So, a week a started conducting a plan with Theo to get the stuck presents down from the chimney,”  
“I sacrificed my-,“Theo was interrupted by Maria.  
“Not the right time sweetie. Now Susan, don’t ever say that you ruined my life again. James-,”  
“His name is scumbag Mama,”  
Maria laughed,” You’re right my darling daughter,”  
THE END


End file.
